Demon Squad series
Demon Squad series by Tim Marquitz. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi-Fantasy blend Series Description or Overview The Demon Squad Series - True Urban Fantasy...not a hint of paranormal romance to be found. SET-UP: Frank "Triggaltheron" Tigg is just your average demon who also happens to be Lucifer's nephew. This worked well for him until God and Lucifer call it quits and get out of the game. To coin a phrase, all Hell proceeds to break lose. In a world where demons dress and act like mobsters and angels have lost their purpose in life, the line is drawn between those who are for and against the coming of Armageddon. Frank and the DRAC team, made up of psychics, telepaths, and other supernatural beings, are doing everything in their power to stop the end of the world and keep the peace. As the blurb on the back says, "Better luck next time, humanity." - See more at: Review - Demon Squad: Armageddon Bound by Tim Marquitz | Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy * Read More: Tim Marquitz and the Demon Squad | Jake Elliot Fiction Books in Series Demon Squad series: # Armageddon Bound (2009) # Resurrection (2011) # At The Gates (2011) # Echoes of the Past (2012) # Beyond the Veil (2013) # The Best of Enemies (2013) # Exit Wounds (2014) # Collateral Damage (March 1, 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Betrayal (2011) * From Hell (2013) World Building 'Setting': Old Town Places: Heaven, Baalth, Hell, Eden, Earth, Inter-dimensions, hostile planet 'Supernatural Elements': Supe: Wizards, psychics, telepaths, demons, angels, zombies, half-breed angels, vampires, and lycanthropes, Nephilim, Anti-Christ, low-end supernatural beings, Devils, inter-dimensions, Armageddon, Lucifer, God, Angelic Host, , , , SciFi: Aliens, hostile planet Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * D.R.A.C.: Demon Squad—short for Demonic Resistance and Containment 'World': After eons of dispute at man’s expense, Lucifer and God call a truce. They leave the universe to another dimension to sort out their ills, but life here on earth continues as the status quo. The hierarchy of demons, without the strong rule of begins battling over who gets what. But some angels from the Angelic Host—the servants of God– have gone mad in the absence of their loving creator. God’s last standing order before he left was to see to the end of the world. Hence the name–Armageddon Bound. 'Protagonist': Triggaltheron, or better known as ‘Frank,’ is a half-demon who resides on earth. He likes it here and he is content that Armageddon has been put on pause. He has even decided to help humanity by associating with a group of psychics, wizards, and a couple angels and other similar misfits that don’t want to see the world end or overrun with demons. They call themselves D.R.A.C. short for Demonic Resistance and Containment. Hence the name – Demon Squad. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Armageddon Bound (2009): Half-devil and miles from anything resembling heroic, perpetual underdog Frank "Triggaltheron" Trigg is the last man standing against Armageddon. As the favorite nephew of the Devil, Frank has led a troubled life, but he'd always had his uncle's influence to fall back on. Now, with God and Lucifer coming to terms and leaving existence to fend for itself, his once exalted status of Anti-Christ-to-be does little to endear him to the hordes of angels and demons running amok in the Godless world. With help from the members of DRAC, an organization of wizards, psychics, telepaths, and low-end supernatural beings, Frank must thwart the pro-Armageddon forces and rescue an angel in whose life rests the fate of humanity. Better luck next time, humanity. ~ Tim Marquitz and FF and Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Resurrection (2011): Armageddon averted, the world returns to business as usual. Unfortunately for Frank "Triggaltheron" Trigg, business as usual sucks. His night out interrupted by a horde of kidnapping zombies, what could possibly be worse? The resurrection of the Anti-Christ, that's what. Caught in the middle of a supernatural pissing match between the Devil's wife, a legion of undead, and an overachieving necromancer, Frank must survive long enough to stop Hell from being unleashed upon humanity; Again. ✤ BOOK THREE—At The Gates (2011): A revolt in Heaven, angels fighting angels. Who better to mediate a peaceful resolution than the Devil's nephew, Frank "Triggaltheron" Trigg? — Don't answer that. When Scarlett arrives at his door, beaten to within an inch of her life, Frank finds himself in the middle of a war as the Nephilim arrive to finish the job. With only Eden still standing, the battle for Heaven spills over and ravages the Earth with deadly storms. Amidst the chaos, Frank must find a way to end the war before the battling hordes of half-breed angels, vampires, and lycanthropes reach Eden and bring about the end of existence. — No pressure. ✤ BOOK FOUR—Echoes of the Past (2012): Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Not when you're the Devil's nephew. An unexpected message gives Frank the answer he's sought for years--Where did God and Lucifer go?--but the knowledge brings its own dilemma as inter-dimensional war looms, threatening to engulf the Earth. Tasked with the planet's defense, Frank scrounges for a plan and finds a piece of his past better left behind. If the aliens don't kill him, what he learns just might. ✤ BOOK FIVE—Beyond the Veil (2013): Frank's woman kidnapped, a frantic chase across worlds, an inter-dimensional uprising, and all with the surly father-in-law to be in tow. What could be worse? — How about being drafted by the Almighty? Trapped on a strange and hostile planet, forced to deal with an alien insurrection, Frank and Longinus scramble to save Karra from the clutches of a rebel overlord bent on revenge. All in a day's work for the Devil inherent. ✤ BOOK SIX—The Best of Enemies (2013): Power comes at a price. For Frank “Triggaltheron” Trigg, that price is everything. Lost and alone, Hell closes in until Frank can’t take it any longer. He ascends to Old Town a find a new overlord has staked his claim, but Frank is having none of it. He goes to war against the usurper. Collateral damage mounts, friends turn their backs and foes unite, but it’s the ones he least suspects who make the best of enemies. ~ Demon Squad Wiki ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Exit Wounds (2014): Actions have consequences. For Frank “Triggaltheron” Trigg, those consequences involve prison. Specifically, an extraterrestrial prison where he and pretty much everyone he cares about are now trapped. Bereft of weapons, magic, or a good lawyer, Frank plots a break out but the indigenous convicts and draconian guardians stand in the way. With time running out on Earth, Scarlett battling to control the mess left behind, Frank must find a way home before he ends up serving a life sentence. ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Collateral Damage (March 1, 2015): Escaped from prison and back in his own body, life has taken a turn toward the domestic for Frank “Triggaltheron” Trigg. His days are filled with diapers, formula, and baby farts, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Of course it couldn’t last. A raid on Frank’s home threatens his family and throws his life into chaos. He scrambles to survive, his enemies growing more numerous at every turn. Pushed into a corner, Frank must find a way to fight back before his world is razed to the ground, taking everyone he knows with it. And it’s only Monday. ~ Author Tim Marquitz ~ and ~ Goodreads | Collateral Damage #8 ✤ BOOK NINE—: *Author Tim Marquitz | Demon Squad Series Category:Series